Various forms of adjustable-type pedestals for tables and seats have been heretofore provided. Examples of previous structures including some of the basic features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,159,096, 1,309,375, 2,653,839, 2,710,207, 3,014,682 and 3,203,657.
However, the previously known adjustable pedestals and supports are not constructed in a manner so as to provide of ease of adjustment and yet still be of simple construction. Accordingly, a need exists for a structure whereby an adjustable-type pedestal may be provided enabling easy adjustment of the pedestal through the utilization of a low-cost structure.